A different kind of friendship
by intangibles
Summary: A new kind of friendship is discovered between light and L. dont read if you dont like yaoi..boys with boys..etc


MMm Oook if you dont like yaoi (boy's with boy's) then don't read... Aaaaand anything in parenthesis is a thought.

(Again with the damn laptop).. Thought Light

click click click click clickclicklickclickcilclikciclikcl that monotonous noise...

"L, I can't sleep with you typing so loudly.." L didn't listen to Light, he was too busy clicking away in his insomniac ways. The dark half circles under his eyes were more prominent tonight..

(Damn.. He makes creepy and disheveled look good...) sigh

"...Sorry, you know I don't sleep." Replied L...Finaly... Light groaned and rolled over on the bed.

The chains from his hand cuff linking him to L, left imprints on his arms and shoulders.

L then shut his laptop and shoved it under the bed and crawled onto it. He sat in his usual..eerie way; hunched over, feet under him, kneecaps facing the ceiling. He put the tip of his forefinger in his mouth and stared at the wall for a while. Light decided to speak up.

"You know, maybe blinking once in a while could help those dark circles under your eyes, mister detective."

L snapped out of his staring contest with the wall and looked at light through the corner of his eye. Dead silence crept around the room, kinda like Ryuk did.

L frowned and claimed his dark circles will never leave his slepless eyes. L finaly lied back onto the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

A few minutes later, Light fell asleep, for the first time in a few days. L lay awake, not suprising. He was irritated by Light's snoaring. (and he wants me to get sleep...) scoff

L put a pillow on lights face and turned onto his stomach.

L got up from the bed. It seemed like it had been two minutes but it had really been 8 hours. The clock read 8:39 AM. Sleep for the first time in weeks. L got up and jumped off the bed.

Light still happened to be asleep... Thus, resulting with Light flying off the bed and onto the floor.

"..o-ow.." Whinced Light.

"Ah..hah..ha.. I forgot about the chains excuse me..." Said L.

L honestly didn't care. He wanted food. He sat down on the floor in his regular manner and pulled a bucket out from under the bed. He searched around for a little and pulled out a box of pocky.

Light got up and sat next to L. "Care to share?"

"..."

Light, then rested his head on L's shoulder. L's eyes bugged out and turned his head to Light.

"ahumm.. Can I help..you?"

"L you know, you have gigantic knots in your shoulders, you should probably slouch less."

L blushed and turned around. He leaped off the ground and uncuffed himself from Light.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said. "I believe you will be fine on your own in here."

L ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He caught his breath, undressed and got into the shower.

(Why does he want to be near me all the time... I suppose the chains promote this.. Maybe he.. Maybe he likes me or..or something. Or, maybe I'm just paranoid and..I like him?) Thought L.

No..Never.. L said. He raised his fist and thrusted it into the tiles with vicious frustration.  
(I've never felt like..This before, its not often when I am confused)

"L are you OK?!" Shouted Light. "I heard a loud thump!"

L shut off the water to respond. "Ah, yes. I am alright, I just..Slipped on the mat"

L got out of the shower soon after that. He unlocked the door and immediately bumped into light.

The force caused him to fall backward, luckily, Light caught him. L was about to express thanks and..anger for light being in the way in the first place.. But, light had already leaned into L, about an inch or so away from his face..

Light was just about to kiss him untill L regained his train of thought and realized what was going on. He punched light in the face. "W-what the Hell?!" L turned bright red.

Light stumbled a little and said "It was probably something I ate. I'm...Sorry L"

"Get out.." Said L.

The meaning of the words didnt register in lights head. He just looked at l, blankly. L was clearly flustered and very angry.

"Get out!" Shouted L.

Lights eyes widened. He got up and walked out the door.

Ryuk appeared infront of light. "Silly Raito.. I did not know you liked MALE humans, what will you do about Misa?" Light completely ignored Ryuk and continued down the corridor.

L, still sitting in the room, walked over to his pocky and threw it into the bucket, he sat down and ran his lanky fingers through his hair. (I feel badly for throwing Light out.. But I cant help but feel scared.. Scared yes, but something else too. Something I've...Never felt before..)

"What.. What is this..."

L got up and ran out of the room.. He looked down the hallway..No sign of Light still being there.

L left the building and ran down the street. Light was just over the hill.

L ran faster and began to shout. "Light!! Light! Light I'm sorry!" Light stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "Light, please. I really am sorry" Light turned around. A car was coming over the hill.

Light shoved L out of the way. CRASH L got off of the ground and turned around. He saw Light. A leg under the car, blood around him. "no" L whispered. "no, no, No! Damnit! Agh! someone call 911 please!"

"Light-kun.." L sat down and rested Lights head in his lap.

The ambulence came and took Light to the hospital.

After hours of walking L made it to the hospital. He went into Light's room and sat down in the chair next to him.

A few days later Light was doing much better. L went to visit him frequently. Light's pain was on his conscience.

Finaly, Light was ok to leave the hospital.

When Light and L returned to the room in the building, L gave light a bear hug.

"Light-kun, I am so glad you're alright now."

Light smiled. "Me too, L."

L still thought it was necessary to remain chained to Light. When Light was asleep L replaced the hospital bracelet with the cuff.

When Light woke up he realized L had done so..

"L...?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Why are we cuffed again?"

"Light-kun...You're still a suspect.."

Light scoffed and turned so his back faced L. (hehe.. Something a child would do when hes pouty..) Thought L. L smirked and wrapped his arms around Lights neck and shoulders.

"y'know what, Light-kun..?"

"hmm??"

"You really are the first friend I've had..As much as I can..Purely hate you some times"

"I like that title, L. I'll take that as a compliment." Light smiled and got up.

Later that night Light had to beg L again to be able to sleep.

"Hey L...?"

"Yes Raito-Kun?"

"Can I please sleep... The doctors DID say I need rest..You're more concerned in kira research..hah.."

"..Now that just raises my suspiscions, Light. 22 chance you are kira.. But yes.. I am done. You may sleep.."

Light tried to crawl into bed but.. L dragged him into the kitchen, got a piece of cake..THEN let Light crawl into bed. He rolled onto his side, pulling the chain over his head so it wouldnt imprint his side and shoulders, and tried to fall asleep.

L propped up a few pillows. A few minutes later he was staring at an empty cake plate, dissapointed that he hadn't gotten more..

L being an insomniac, he could not fall asleep to save his life. He was extremely bored. He was the kind of person who had trouble tolerating boredom. He looked over to Light. Asleep like a young child.. He had a cuteness to him.. L lied down and turned to face Light's body. He poked him a few times, just because this is amusing.

He put his thumb between his lips.. Light's lips looked delicious... Almost like candy. Did anything in L's life compare to candy? (I want to find out..) Thought L. Worried about the consiquences of doing anything to Light, L sighed and layed there for a few more moments.

L couldn't take it any longer. He propped himself up on one arm and stroked through Light's auburn hair.. (So nice.. And soft) Thought L. He leaned and pressed his forehead onto Light's and kissed it. Light roused and looked up at L. He blinked a few times.. Very un aware about what was going to happen.. Or what had just happened.

L pecked Light on the lips and turned bright red. Light was shocked but decided to speak.

"L.. What was that for?"

"Y-youre lips.. I..I wanted..a taste.."

"Interesting.." Said Light. Then he rolled over.

(Wow, could someone get any more delerious..) Thought L. ( Oh well, I suppose thats a good thing, he wont remember this tomorrow.)

The next morning Light finaly woke up to L kicking him in the side.

"L, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I am very hungry...You wouldn't wake up when I yelled at you"

"...oh..o..k.."

L jumped out of bed, dragging Light with him. onto the floor again. L started to giggle. Light looked up with a large frown on his face..It quickly dissapeared when he looked at L. L's smile was so goofey and genuine, whenever he saw it he couldn't be angry.

Light playfully yanked L down from his standing point. L growled at him and hit Light with the chain.

Light pulled the chain behind him, forcing L to fall onto Lights chest.

L blushed, in the position he was very vulnerable. Light patted his head. "I win." He laughed.

L just frowned and looked away from Light.

Then, Light lifted L's chin and without thought they locked lips. L couldn't think anymore.

But they had to stop at some point. Ryuk let out a cough and a giggle, thus startling Light. Light broke away and L began to blush again. Light didn't care though, He pulled L closer and tried to kiss him again.

L put his forefinger on Light's lips. "Light- Kun... I.. don't think this is right.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one, you could be Kira..and.. We're both men..Light-kun."

"L... Lawliet..I.. Really like you.. And if you don't like me, you would have pushed me away"

L cringed at the sound of his name, but he did not speak.

L got up and got onto the bed, Light followed him.

"I can tell you like this, L." L still didn't respond.

Light pulled L close to his chest. And kissed him again, this time L kissed back. Tounges invading each others mouths. Light pushed L down and straddled him at his hips.

L's eyes bugged out.

"And what..do you intend on doing..Light-kun?"

"I think we should have some fun, you could use some fun, couldn't you, L?"  
"Yes I suppose but I dont know if I would approve of the fun you would like you have, Light-kun"

Light gave an evil-ish Kira smirk and leaned into L again. They kissed once more. Light broke it and began to bite L's neck.

"ah Auh Light-kun What are you doing?!" (And why does this pain..feel so good?)  
Light said nothing but kept going. He lifted off L's shirt and started kissing L's chest, past his ribcage and naval. He kissed and nipped everywhere imaginable and L loved it.

Light un-buttoned and un-zipped L's pants and pulled them off, with his teeth. With his boxers still on, Light softly stroked L's inner thigh causing L to become extra happy. Light went into the bucket under the bed and pulled out Strawberry sauce and whipped cream. which one to choose.. L loves strawberries.. Too much whipped cream would get Light sick..

Light pulled down L's boxers and squeezed strawberry sauce all over his parts. L's heart practically jumped out of his chest. "Li--!" Before L could speak he was moaning. Light decided to lick off the sauce. L wasn't expecting so. "Light-kun! What are you doing to me!?"

Shouted L. Light didn't speak, he kept going. L very much enjoyed so, but he wouldnt let himself enjoy it too much.

Light grasped whatever wasnt in his mouth and stroked it softly. The pleasure was unbearable for L. He began whimpering. Light had never heard L whimper before. He let L's parts slip out of his mouth. He was done.

L, then suffered from a case of blue balls. "That is something Kira would do!" Shouted L.

"25 chance!"

Light smirked, Kira smirk again. He jumped on the bed next to the naked L.

"Dissapointed are we? You did not want to continue, remember L? It isn't right" He said, teasingly.

L Frowned. "Please Light-kun, It's unfair.."

Light sighed and then giggled. He sat on top of L again, grinding his parts into L's. The pleasure was relieving the pain L had been feeling. Light started biting L's neck, almost viciously. L yelped from the pain, but it felt good.

"L, You like the pain I inflict on you, don't you?"

L didn't want to admit it.

"L I know you do, answer me."

Still no answer.

Light bit harder leaving love marks all over L's neck. Causing L to tear up.

"Answer me L."

Light bit L very hard.

"Y-yes! yes I like it Light-kun!"

"Good, thats what I thought"

Light lightened his biting and stroked L's neck, almost like an apology. Then he kissed L. Tounges intwining like before. L got excited and pulled of light's pants and boxers. Light raised an eyebrow and smiled. He ground his body against L's. Sweat covered their bodies.

Soon to follow the sweat..Body fluid. Light ran his hand through L's hair.

"You're mine now, L. You belong to me"

L looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I want you to say it L... Tell me what I want to hear"  
"What is that Light-kun?"  
"Tell me that you belong to me"  
"Light-kun...I--

"Tell me L" Light put his hand on L's parts and squeezed them hard.

L almost jumped out of his skin. "L-Light kunAAH!"

"You belong to me L, say it" Light eyes narrowed

"4-45 chance..kira.."  
Light squeezed harder "How silly of you L! Say it!"

"Aah! Light-kun! I belong to you! please stop!"

Light let his grip go and L gave a huge sigh of relief.

Light gave L a hug and ran his hand through his hair.

"I love you, L."

L pushed Light away a little bit. "Light-kun are you alright? Are you joking with me?"

"No..L"  
"Then, I suppose I feel the same way about you Light-kun..I think.. Yes.. I.. Love you too Light-kun"


End file.
